Always
by harrypotterlove18
Summary: Annabel has been trying to hid from Tom Riddle all year, but tonight he found her, what's he going to do to her? What happens when she finds out just how deep his feelings run?


I ran through the halls. I looked behind me and ran faster.

"Annabel…" he called, sounding closer than I remembered him being. I tried to run faster, the tears dripping down my face. Oh why couldn't he just leave me alone? Maybe his voice was just bouncing off the walls; maybe he wasn't as close as he sounded.

* * *

_I inhaled the smell deeply, books were the only thing that comforted me anymore, and the library was the only place I felt safe. I was sitting on the floor surrounded by books, all about something different, but all of them I enjoyed. The scents of willowed pages and ink made me relax. I started on another book, completely entranced_

_I had been spending most of my time in the library the past couple weeks, it was the only place in the castle __**he**__ hadn't thought to look for me. Of course __**he**__ was looking; my fellow Ravenclaws told me all about how he corned them or the teachers, almost demanding to know where I was. It was nerve racking. I knew at some point he would discover I had been hiding out in the library, I was a Ravenclaw after all, I just hoped that day was far away._

* * *

I ran and decided to try and hide behind a statue; I had to catch my breath. I was having a full straight up panic attack! I was terrified, what was he going to do to me when he caught me? I couldn't run for much longer. I wiped her wet face, trying to stop crying, it made it harder to see.

* * *

_I had almost finished my second book when I heard a noise behind me. I froze and closed my eyes, hoping and praying it wasn't him. "So this is where you've been hiding love, I've been trying to find you for weeks." I spun around fast and saw Tom Riddle standing just inches from me. I gulped nervously and got to my feet. "Leaving so soon love?" he asked her. I took a deep, shaky breath, "How did you find me Tom?" I asked quietly. _

"_Well this is the only place I haven't searched, I knew you would have to be in here somewhere, and here you are. You know, I don't like it when you hide from me" he hissed. I backed away, frightened. "Tom, I didn't want to be found by you." I said, sounding more confident then I felt. He smiled at me, a sight that made my stomach churn; he only smiled at me like that. Suddenly he was right in front of me and grabbed my arms, shoving me into the wall. I groaned as my head hit the hard wall._

_He nuzzled my neck, inhaling deeply, "You smell divine my dear." He purred. I tried to shake him off, or scream for help but the library seemed to be empty. "Oh love there's no use screaming, its way past curfew, everybody's already asleep." He said. Tears began to trail down my cheeks, while Tom kissed them away. I was shacking like a leaf, when an idea popped into my head._

_I threw her arms around him, and kissed him. The action almost made me vomit but I held it in. He kissed me hungrily; surprised that I had given in. He hitched me up the wall, rapping my legs around his waist. I broke the kiss, sucking on his neck and then I kicked him in the shin and started running. _

* * *

It had seemed like a good idea at the time in my defense. But it only made Tom angrier and of course he had run after me. Now I was running, and he was close behind me. I tried to run faster and that resulted in me tripping over a stone. I fell hard, and I gasped as I felt something break, but I continued to try and get away.

I tried to drag myself across the floor, but he caught up quick. He had seen me fall and was relishing in my demise. I was sobbing now in the pain of my leg and the anguish of my defeat, he had caught me. He picked me up, whispering sweet things into my ear. The pain was too much and I blacked out.

I awoke in a strange room, it was nowhere I recognized. I tried to sit up, but found that something was holding me down. I slowly looked to my right and saw a half-naked Tom Riddle staring at me. I opened my mouth to scream but Tom silenced me. I glared at him angrily, and he smiled down at me. "Love, don't fret love, it shall be over quick." I looked at him questionably and rubbed my throat, trying to tell him to undo the spell.

* * *

"You promise not to scream?" he asked, I nodded and he undid the spell. "What shall be over quickly?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and said "The process of you becoming my second Horcrux, don't look so surprised, I know you over heard Slughorn and I those years ago." I shook my head and whispered "No, you can't. I know all about you plans and your D- Death eaters and I want no part in any of that!"

He tsked at me and said "I didn't give you much of a choice love, you will give in. It shall only hurt for a second." I shook my head and tried to get away, but he held me tighter. For the first time, I noticed that I was naked. That made me kick harder, he ignored my kicking and kissed me, I tried to get him off but he was a great deal stronger than me.

He took out his wand and muttered a spell I had never heard of, and the, blinding pain. I screamed, I screamed hard and loud. The pain was terrible, horrible. Worse than breaking a million bones, worse than getting bitten on the neck or falling into lava. Then as fast as the pain had come, it was gone. I looked at Tom, tears falling.

He wiped them away and said "Done, you're my second Horcrux love. You shall live forever, beside me." I recoiled as he took out a chocker, it was beautiful of course, black and lace with a broach in the middle. The broach had a symbol on it; it looked like a snake coming out of a skull. He put it on me and I felt it clasp to my neck.

I tried to get it off but it stayed. I looked at Tom in panic and he said "This necklace lets me see whatever you are doing, it forbids you to touch any other male, if you do… well let's just say he won't be around anymore. This says that you belong to me my sweet, you always have and you always will."

I shuddered as he took my hand and put it on his chest, "I love you Annabel." He said. And pulled me to him. I cried openly, while Tom fell asleep, to the sound of my cries. I finally fell into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
